


Let Sleeping Todds Lie

by Eos_x



Series: The Hive Archive [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Bedrooms, Drabble, Dreams, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gift Art, Hive Ships (Stargate), Sleep, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x
Summary: Would you like to see what Todd's bedroom looks like? Well, shhhh, he's sleeping...*One large art piece and a short extract from 'What Dreams May Come'.“There is much about Wraith that you do not know, Sheppard.” - Todd the WraithJoin me for Part 2 of The Hive Archives, as it’s about time we learned a little more about Todd, as well his Wraith officers and any humans or creatures that inhabit his flagship hive...
Series: The Hive Archive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991752
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Aliens Don't Care For Human Mating, Oh for the love of Todd!





	Let Sleeping Todds Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bagheerita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x) in the [Todd_fanworks_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  For Bagheerita who deserves all the comfy, cosy Wraith snuggles so she can get well soon! :D
> 
> This is the larger art piece that goes along with my upcoming story 'What Dreams May Come' which explores the Wraith perspective on dreaming, and how much Todd misses the company of his human brother, John Sheppard. This chapter includes a short extract from that story. It is also a response to Bagheerita's prompt for the Todd challenge, and the first chapter will be posted soon!

**Let Sleeping Todds lie...**

From _What Dreams May Come?_ Chapter 1:

Curled up on the suspended _linteum_ membrane and nestled under the comforting weight of quilted _kaross_ blankets, Todd was resting. He had been trying in vain to lower his _solis_ , his mind, into the inky abyss of sleep but it remained frustratingly out of reach. 

Even when resting, the minds of his hivemates never disappeared from his consciousness. Instead, as though someone had cloaked the mental plane with a gauzy veil, they simply faded into the background of his own mind. 

Sleep, for Wraith, was so very different from that of their headblind cousins. It was much closer to meditation than slumber. Due to the decades, sometimes centuries, spent in hibernation, coupled with the drawing of Life from the humans, Wraith very rarely required true sleep. Only if recovering from near-death or languishing post-release would a Wraith be found truly slumbering. 

But for humans, sleep meant a complete uncoupling from conscious thought; something most Wraith found deeply unsettling. They thought it remarkable that anyone would voluntarily untether themselves from reality and sink each night into a deep void of nothing. 

_No. Not nothing,_ Todd thought. _Not quite._ He nuzzled into his pillow, willing his mind to disengage and leave him floating. _For in that dark place, what dreams may come..._

Not since his very early years had Todd attempted to slip into what wraithlings refer to as The Dreaming, but it eluded him now. The tired Wraith had long suspected that The Dreaming was a tool used by their _praeceptors_ to instill yet more lessons while they napped. Wraithlings required regular deep sleep phases to aid their growth. Todd wondered sluggishly what the humans would think if they realised how similar Wraithlings are to their own children... 

Once Wraith reached maturity, the minds of their hivemates dampened to a hum, a constant lullaby, during periods of rest. In this state, precise thoughts were out of reach but impressions could occasionally sweep by. Sometimes shared inklings or blurred images, abstract fancies and soft sensations could drift through a resting mind.

But, alas, no dreams.

The Dreamings of humans was so vastly different from the collective repose of his own kind, and far more satisfying. It was a deviation that Todd wished he could share with his hive but they would likely not understand.

They never did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that wee glimpse of Todd's quarters. This sketch became a painting before I played around in the Comica app with various editing tools. I used an image of a hive interior from the show to provide the background. 
> 
> I'd love to know what you think and hear about hive rooms in your SGA headcanon... :D


End file.
